The present invention is directed on a vacuum treatment apparatus for single substrate treatment. For vacuum treatment apparatus operating in single substrate treatment mode, in opposition to batch treatment mode, the criteria                footprint of the apparatus        throughput by the apparatus        accessibility to subsets of the apparatus from ambient atmosphere        coupled with the last mentioned criterion, time intervals during which the apparatus is unproductive e.g. for maintenance and replacement works are of utmost importance.        
It is an object of the present invention to provide a vacuum treatment apparatus which is optimized for the above mentioned criteria.